1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system analyzing apparatus and a computer system analyzing method, both for checking whether a computer system such as a medical image observing system has a problem or not.
2. Description of the Related Art
A medical image observing system using a computer system is well known (as disclosed in, e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-94744). In such a medical image observing system, image data obtained by an examination apparatus (modality) is stored in an image server. The image data stored in the image server is read out therefrom by a client viewer via a network, and is then displayed as a medical image by the client viewer. Thus, when deciding or confirming how to treat a patient, a doctor or a nurse can refer to the medical image displayed on the client viewer.
Such computer systems do not necessarily have computer resources of the highest capability. To be more specific, as often happens, there is a case where even when a number of computer resources of the same type are used in a computer system, they have different capabilities or different functions due to various restrictions. For example, a display having a high resolution is used as a client viewer for a doctor, but one having a lower resolution is used as a client viewer for a nurse.
Up to now, a user or a system designer might consider and study how computer resources should be arranged to establish a computer system. However, actually, it has been difficult for a user to establish an optimal computer system in consideration of the functions of individual computer resources, etc., and much labor is required to do so. In addition, even if an optimal computer system is established, there is a case where the optimization is lost when the application purpose is changed.